1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of surgical instrumentation and, more particularly, to surgical retractors adapted for endoscopic use. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to a retractor having a ball joint movably connecting the retractor to a receptacle which supports an endoscopic surgical device.
2. Background Art
Retractors are well suited for use with endoscopic surgical instruments used to perform examinations or surgical procedures within body cavities. An endoscopic camera is often placed within the surgical site, in which the output of the camera is displayed on a video monitor. The surgeon monitors the organ or internal tissue subject to inspection, repair, dissection, or excision on the video monitor, instead of directly viewing the site as occurs in conventional surgery. In conjunction, the surgeon guides other endoscopic instruments (such as a grasper, a hook, a spatula, forceps, a dissector, and the like for performing specific surgical functions) into and out of the operating site through respective surgical sheaths. When the distal tip of the instrument appears on the video monitor, the surgeon guides the instrument into place and controls its action and movement while monitoring the video monitor. Use of endoscopic visualization to monitor of the body cavity in which the surgical procedure occurs minimizes scarring, allows a quicker recovery, and reduces the risk to the patient.
Endoscopic visualization, however, can be difficult because of insufficient suitable working space due to impingement of surrounding tissues. This problem can be more pronounced in obese patients. Also, the surgeon sometimes must reposition the endoscope to continue viewing the operative site during the course of the surgical procedure. That is, the physical location where the surgical procedure occurs can shift during the operation and the endoscope must be moved accordingly. Prior art retractors that support an endoscope are not equipped to move the endoscope without shifting the entire retractor, which can increase the trauma to the contacted tissue.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a retractor that can be used in conjunction with an endoscope, in which the retractor allows movement of the endoscopic camera to numerous positions within the body cavity without moving the entire retractor. However, there is also a desire to have the endoscopic camera supported by the retractor, allowing the surgeons and assistants to attend to other matters instead of holding the camera. The prior art does not satisfy this need.
Another need in the art is for the surgeon to be able to lock quickly the endoscopic camera once it is at the desired orientation relative to the retractor. It is preferred that the surgeon be able to lock the camera in the desired position by using one finger on the hand which is holding and moving the retractor. Thus, the surgeon would not also need to use his other hand in addition to the one already supporting the retractor.